


Ryan enjoys more time in Sydney with his Sir

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [240]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan enjoys more time in Sydney with his Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[backdated to Spring, 2014]  
[takes place at the end of [this claim-staking day at Citadel](http://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/3360.html)]

 

It's been an incredible day - time spent in the pool, the sauna, the library, Ryan keeping close to him the whole time, followed by a hard fuck over one of the library tables and more cuddling before changing for dinner and lastly, a drink in the bar, his boy back on display again, so many people taking note of his marks, a few even stopping by their table to ask who had done the work - but now, _now_ Sam wants Ryan - _mine_ \- to himself.

He runs the keycard through the reader and drops his jacket on the desk. "Did you have a good day?" he asks Ryan, wondering if he should bring his boy up fully at this point or wait a bit more. Quickly deciding on the bit more. He's enjoying this. Wouldn't want it all the time but occasionally, knowing how much Ryan enjoys it too, it's fucking fantastic.

Sitting back on his heels, Ryan nods, his eyes shut and a peaceful glow brightening his face. "Yes, thank you," he says softly, and opens his eyes to smile shyly up at his Sir.

Fuck. All this time and Ryan's beauty still blows him away. "I want you on the bed. On your back."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan replies, getting to his feet. He should be cold - there's a chill in the air outside and he's been wandering completely nude all day - but his psychological state seems to mellow his body as well. He feels completely warm and secure as he lies back on the bed. Warm, safe... and cherished.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Sam murmurs, standing at the end of the bed as he undresses. "I'm the luckiest sir in the world."

"You don't have to say that." Ryan smiles, his face flushing at the praise. "You already have me chained, Sir."

"I know I don't have to," Sam says, crawling into the bed and prowling up the length of Ryan's body, "but I want to. Because I mean every word." Dropping down for a kiss, his mouth soft and warm but no less possessive for it.

Ryan moans softly, immediately shifting to increase the contact between them, cradling Sam with his body. He carefully keeps his arms to his sides but can't help but pin his Sir between his thighs.

"You're _my_ beautiful boy. You couldn't see, but I saw," Sam says, starting to kiss his way down Ryan's throat. "All of them watching you, wanting you, seeing my marks on you..."

"My brand?" Ryan asks, shivering with delight. He could feel eyes on them when they were in the public play spaces, but of course he didn't look to verify, his attention was all for Sam... "My tattoo?"

Sam nods. "Your piercings. Every fucking inch of you. _My_ property." His mouth at Ryan's collar, teeth teasing the skin underneath.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, the words melting into a moan. Sam's teeth tend to have that effect on him. "Yours. Your property. They all know you own me. I'm only yours, Sir."

"Yes, you are," Sam says, gripping a nipple ring between his teeth and giving it a tug.

Ryan cries out, every single muscle seeming to seize in an instant. "Oh god, yes, Sir, please. Please give your boy more."

Sam moves back and forth between the rings, biting at Ryan's nipples and tugging sharply at the piercings. His cock's full, heavy, throbbing with the desire - the _need_ \- to be inside his boy, but he ignores it. Deliberately. All his focus on the man beneath him.

There's a reason why Ryan's nipples were the first bits of him to ever be pierced – the same reason why he's going absolutely crazy right now. The last little bit of self-control slips from his brain and he clutches at Sam, frantically rubbing against him.

But Sam shifts lower still, mouth moving over every inch of skin, heading for his other marks.

Keening whimpers spill from Ryan's lips. The touch of Sam's mouth to his brand nearly sets him off like a rocket, this searing touch almost as intense as the first. He babbles pleas now, completely incapable of sorting his words into coherence. Simply begging with everything he has for his Sir to stop tormenting him... and for his Sir to go on tormenting him forever.

Sam licks over the brand, closes his mouth over it and _sucks_. Mine. Drags his teeth across the welted skin and tongues the outline, Ryan's movements beneath him intensifying.

"Ohfuck." Sam's mark. Sam's _ownership_. Ryan is reduced to nothing but a bundle of raw nerves now, his mind completely overwhelmed. "Sir," he gasps, streaks of warning flashing through his body, primal lizard instincts screaming that something's not right, something is coming... "Sir! P– Please!"

Sam lifts his head. "You have permission," he says, mouth closing over the brand _again_ , sucking hard.

Ryan yells wordlessly. His back snaps into a perfect arch, every muscle in his body clenching tight in the instant before his vision whites out entirely.

_Yes_. Come spatters his chest and throat but Sam couldn't care less. He rises up, fitting cock to hole and pushes in, claiming what's his.

Not even a chance to breathe... The intensity just ramps up even higher, Sam taking him so fast, so deep, and all Ryan can do is clutch desperately at his Sir, his body working on pure primal instinct.

Sam drives into Ryan like a man possessed, fucking him harder and faster and harder still, until he yells out his pleasure, cock spurting hot and thick inside him, his final claim on his boy.

A choked cry spills from Ryan's throat and he clings, his nails digging into Sam's flesh like he can somehow burrow inside him. To be completely subsumed.

"Oh god..." Sam breathes, dropping down, panting softly, his cock still throbbing inside Ryan. "That was amazing..."

Ryan gives a semblance of a nod in response, but in truth he's still in too much of a fog to really process the words. The satisfaction in Sam's voice, however – that resonates bone-deep. And it is enough.  



End file.
